The present invention relates generally to a tilt-angle adjustable automotive steering column which allows adjustment of the tilt angle thereof for adaptation to a vehicle driver. More particularly, the invention relates to an auxiliary lock mechanism which locks the steering at its uppermost position when the driver is getting into and out of the vehicle cabin.
Various tilt adjustment mechanisms for automotive steering columns are currently available. Such adjustment mechanisms allow adjustment of the steering column tilt angle for adjustment of the height and tilt of the steering wheel. Some adjustable tilt steering columns include features which temporarily pivot the steering columns to its uppermost position to provide the greatest possible space for the driver to get into and out of the vehicle cabin. One of such adjustable tilt steering column has been disclosed in Published Japanese Patent Applications (Tokkai) No. 58-85756 and 58-85757, which correspond to the co-pending patent application Ser. No. 494,573 and to the co-pending European Patent Application No. 83104817.8. In this steering mechanism, this temporary tilt-up operation is employed. When the steering column is temporarily tilted up out of adjustable range allowing tilt angle of the steering column, the previously selected steering column position or originally set driving position is mechanically recorded so that the steering column can be returned to the previous driving position simply by pulling the steering column down until it stops.
In this prior steering column tilt-adjusting mechanism, it would be more useful to provide an auxiliary lock mechanism for temporarily locking the steering in its uppermost position.